Englannin kieli
Englanti (eng. English) on Cavalassa puhuttu kieli. Se kuuluu germaaniseen kielikuntaan, mutta siinä on myös paljon romaanisista kielistä tulleita sanoja. Englantia puhuu äidinkielenään n. X''' miljoonaa ihmistä. Englannin kieli on tullut tunnetuksi "musiikkikielenä", sillä monet laulut ovat englanniksi. Lisäksi englanti on yksi maailman "lingua francoista" ja sillä on merkittävä asema esimerkiksi internetin kielenä. Äänneoppi Äänteistä ja kirjainyhdistelmistä Kielioppi Englannin kielessä on jäljellä enää vähän taivutusmuotoja useimpiin muihin indoeurooppalaisiin kieliin verrattuna. Siinä ei ole myöskään kieliopillista sukua. Lauseiden merkitys määräytyy suurelta osin sanajärjestyksen perusteella. Prepositioita on runsaasti ja niiden käyttö on monipuolista. Substantiivit Monikon pääte on yleensä ''-(e)s.'' Joillakin sanoilla on epäsäännöllinen monikko, kuten foot – feet, mouse – mice, sheep – sheep. Jotkin vierasperäiset sanat säilyttävät alkuperäisen monikkonsa, kuten medium – media. Yksikkömuotoisiin ryhmäsanoihin liittyvä verbi voi olla monikossa, esimerkiksi the staff are. Yksikön epämääräinen artikkeli on a/an; monikossa ei ole epämääräistä artikkelia. Määräinen artikkeli on the. Henkilöistä käytettävän genetiivin tunnus on yksikössä ’''s'' ja monikossa pelkkä heittomerkki. Esineistä ja asioista käytetään of-genetiiviä. Adjektiivit Adjektiivin vertailumuodot ovat komparatiivi ''-er'' ja superlatiivi the -est. Joidenkin adjektiivien, etenkin pitkien, tai partisiippien (kuten scared), kohdalla käytetään vertailumuotoja more – most. Epäsäännöllisiä adjektiiveja ovat muun muassa good – better – the best (’hyvä’) ja many – more – the most (’paljon’). Adverbit Tapaa kuvaava adverbin pääte on ''-ly'', esimerkiksi careful – carefully (’varovasti’). Joissakin sanoissa adjektiivi ja adverbi ovat samannäköisiä, esimerkiksi straight (’suora’ ja ’suoraan’). Pronominit Persoonapronominit eri muotoineen ovat: Verbit Verbin aikamuotoja ovat preesens, imperfekti, perfekti, pluskvamperfekti ja futuuri. Näistä jokaisella on yleis- ja kestomuoto. Kestomuoto kuvaa jatkuvaa toimintaa ja yleismuoto tavallisesti esimerkiksi päättynyttä tai lyhyttä tapahtumaa. Alla olevassa taulukossa on säännöllisen to talk (’puhua’) -verbin taivutus aikamuodoissa yksikön kolmannessa persoonassa: Tulevaa aikaa voi kuvata joskus myös preesensillä tai be going to -rakenteella. Aikamuodot (kuten myös pronominit sekä ajan ja paikan määreet) muuttuvat tietyissä tilanteissa siirryttäessä suorasta esityksestä epäsuoraan. Verbin tapaluokkia ovat indikatiivi, imperatiivi (joka on perusmuodon kaltainen) ja konditionaali (joka muodostetaan would-apuverbillä). Konditionaalilla on neljä muotoa: nykyajan ja menneen ajan yleis- ja kestomuodot. Säännölliset verbit taipuvat kuten talk-verbi: talk – talked – talked. Englannissa on hyvin paljon epäsäännöllisiä verbejä, kuten go – went – gone (’mennä’). Vaillinaisia apuverbejä (joilta puuttuu tiettyjä muotoja) ovat muun muassa can/could, must, may/might, shall, will, should, would. Passiivi muodostetaan apuverbillä be (’olla’), joka taipuu aikamuodon ja subjektin mukaan, esimerkiksi ''The house '''was painted'' (’Talo maalattiin’). Myös we-, you-, they-, one-'' ja ''people-muotoisia passiiveja voidaan käyttää, esimerkiksi They say that... (’Sanotaan että...’). Gerundi on verbin ''-ing''-päätteinen muoto. Sitä käytetään esimerkiksi partisiipin preesensissä, kuten flying (’lentävä’); tai -minen-muodossa, kuten swimming (’uiminen’). Lauseenvastikkeita esiintyy lähinnä kirjoitetussa kielessä. Yleisimpiä lauseenvastikkeita on ''-ing'', esimerkiksi looking (’näyttäen’). Muita lauseenvastikkeena käytettyjä muotoja ovat partisiipin perfekti ja infinitiivi. Sanajärjestys Englannin sanajärjestys on väitelauseissa suora (subjekti– predikaatti– objekti) ja kysymyksessä joskus käänteinen, esimerkiksi silloin kun kysymyssana ei ole subjektina (kuten Who do you live with?). Adverbiaalit ovat yleensä lauseen lopussa, järjestyksessä tapa – paikka – aika. Muodollinen subjekti Muodollisia subjekteja ovat it ja there, esimerkiksi It was lovely in May (’toukokuussa oli ihanaa’) tai There are apples in the basket (’korissa on omenoita’). Esimerkkisanastoa Luokka:Kielet Luokka:Germaaniset kielet